Greece's Sister?
by username-pocky
Summary: Hera Karpusi attends her first world meeting, and meets one of her oldest friends once more. GiriPan! Don't like don't read. Probably will also have other background pairings.
1. Outburst - Chapter 1

Okay.

You are Hera freaking Karpusi. You can do this. You will take over the worl-

*snore*

"...Hera-Chan?"

Your eyes shot open. Suddenly, all the nations around you were staring. Kiku, the nation also known as Japan, had awoken you. A light blush crossed your face when you realized this.

"Um..." You cleared your throat. You started to talk in Greek, but you caught yourself. "I apologize. Go on with the meeting."

"Ohonhon, just like Heracles. On her first day too..."

You glared at France. "Shut up."

"But she's much _prettier _than Heracles, don't you think?"

Of course, your good Yong-Soo had to speak up. _Aigoo_

_"Young-Soo!" _you wailed.

"Her chest is so-" another nation tried to speak up (Ahem, obviously Alfred) but Hera bolted up in her chair. "Look! I may never come back to this metting again! Especially if I'm the main topic!"

"Oh, no, we don't care about the starving children in Africa-" I pointed my finger to a skinny African woman (OC, Africa).

"But we have enough time to be perverts? ...I'm just here because my brother is ill. That is all."

I flopped back in to my seat and Germany gave a nod of approval. "Strongly stated." he boomed. "Alright, let us get on to the topic of the starving children in Africa."

I smiled. I stood up for myself. And Turkey didn't say ONE WORD ABOUT IT. I glanced over to the bastard's chair-

Oh. He's absent too. I guess the sickness has spreaded to Turkey


	2. Mythology Teacher - Chapter 2

"That was really brave of you Hera-Chan, to stand up to the other nations like that."

I nodded and smiled at my old best friend. He hasn't changed one bit, has he? He still has his very polite manners.

"You know..." I looked in to his milky, pretty chocolate eyes, "I really missed having you around in Greece."

Kiku smiled. "I also missed your presence. It is very lonely, in Japan."

I decided to tease him. "Why don't you visit Greece again, then?" I looked down at him (yes, I am a couple inches taller than him) with fake sorrow.

He laughed a small, adorable laugh. "That is due to the fact the emperor wants my work done as soon as possible. I do not have the time."

"Then, you wouldn't mind having me around, would you?"

The Japanese man shook his head. "You are welcome in my rescidence any time, Hera-chan."

You may think this is a strange friendship-a nation with a bad economy and a background of defeat, and a proper, sophisticated country with the newest and best technology around, but I don't find it so strange.

The reason why Kiku travelled to Greece was because he was studying abroad, about this strange country and out complicated history, mythology, and archretchture. I happened to become his Mythology teacher. My brother taught the other two subjects. I remember our exact conversation.

_"Hera, I want you to teach Japan Mythology."_

_"Okay."_

_Ah..._Memories. What a beautiful conversation it was.

After the meeting, I called my brother up to tell him I was going to Japan for a week or two. He didn't seem the least bit interested.

"Heracles!"

"Look-" he coughed,"I'm terribly sick so it would be best if you did leave the house for a couple of weeks. I'll get Chios to drop off your bags at the airport." Chios was our loyal butler. We were lucky to have him.

I groaned. "Fiiiine, but include Athena in my luggage. Hide her."

Athena was my favorite cat. I couldn't go a day without her.

Heracles sighed, but was attacked by a fit of coughing. "Okay, I'll be sure to remind Chios."

I nodded in approval. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, sis."

"You should get to bed. It sounds like you haven't slept in days."

"Yea, I'll be sure to do that."

"Thank you."

"Love you, sis."

"I love you too," I answered, and hung up. Why could my brother be annoying one moment, then the best-brother-in-the-world the next? I don't know. It must be some kind of weird sorcery.

Yep, sorcery.

...Britain must have planned this **all.**


	3. Futons - Chapter 3

I raised my nose in the air and sniffed. Ohh, the smell of Sakura trees in the Spring. My dark brown hair flew behind me as I walked down a Japanese street, carrying my Greek-flag-blue backpack.

I was almost to Kiku's!

I jumped a little while I walked. I was anxious to see what his home looked like. I mean, I was tired as always but not as much as usual...

*snore*

"Whoa! Woman, watch where you're going, aru~!"

I blinked open my eyes. "Yao?"

Yao nodded, bouncing his panda backpack up and down. "I'm visiting Kiku."

I half-smiled. "Me too.."

"C'mon, let's go, aru!" he grabbed my hand and I shrieked.

He looked back at me and smirked. _Kūso!_

'He's such a creeper...' I thought and my face turned as red as (as Romano would say) a tomato.

We _finally_ got to Kiku's house after, like, 3 hours (exaggeration) of running with our hands linked together.

Yao knocked on the red rimmed door...rythmically. He's seriously the most immature 1,000+ year old I've ever met.

A few seconds later, a Japanese woman in a maid outfit opened the door and bow. "_Konnichiwa._" she smiled sweetly. "Are you here to see Honda-sensei?" I nodded.

"Hai."

Yao stayed downstairs with the maid woman, and I dragged myself up Nihon's stairs.

The closer I got to his room, the louder his booming Asian music got. I recognicognized Crayon by G-Dragon. I have K-Pop knowledge because I'm friends with South Korea. AIGOO. (Aigoo is something they say in Korea, when they're annoyed.)

I stood against his door and knocked lightly. "Kiku?" I said softly. I heard footsteps toward the door immediately.

The door swung open and I saw his smiling face. His cheekbones showed just how happy he was to see me.

"Hera!"

Oh...he didn't use the honorific.

He bowed a little. "Come in."

I pulled my bag in to the room, scanning it with my eyes. It seemed normal enough. Otaku and K-pop posters.

"Sorry, my desk is a little...messy. I've been drawing..." Kiku explained, cleaning up his desk.

I looked around his room for a place to sit. There was just one futon, no beds. I sat on the futon awkwardly, and cleared my throat. "...were you expecting China to visit?"

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Yao...is coming?"

I shook my head. "Yao is..._here._"

*~ Kiku's POV ~*

Why...why did Yao have to come? Now, it'll be awkward with Hera-chan! I even dropped the honorific, showing that I was comfortable with her company!

"Um...Hera-chan, there are only two bedrooms in this house."

Hera glanced at me with those...those magnificent emerald-green eyes. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's...where my dog and cats sleep.." I answered, blushing slightly.

"Then, Yao can sleep with you."

"Yao always refuses to sleep with me."

"Then..." Hera-chan blushed, "I guess I'll sleep with you..." she blushed darker, "I mean, we've been good friends for a long time."

I nodded a little. "Hai..."

•AWESOME Prussian Time Skip•

Yao never came upstairs the whole day, until the worst possible time.

Hera and I just got settled on the (tiny...) futon together, when the door swung open.

"KIKU, ARU~, I JUST TOTALLY SCORED WITH YOUR MAID AND I- oh." he tilted his head to the side. "Did I interrupt something?"

Then I realized it. I was (as Alfred-san would say) 'spooning' Hera.

The room stayed quiet for a second, until Yao-san spoke up once more.

"Well?"

"Yao..." Hera-chan yawned, opening her eyes, obviously exausted, "There are only 2 bedrooms in this house."

The Chinese man answered with an 'oh' and quietly left the room.

Hera-chan and I glanced at each other for a second, then she turned back over.

"Mmgph...Kiku?" she said sleepily.

"Yes...?"

"Would you...like to date me?"

I accidentaly gasped out loud. That question hit me by suprise.

I heard Hera sigh. "I wasn't expecting an answer. I know you wouldn't settle for a trashy nation like me."

"No...it's just that...that was very sudden."

"I know."

"I accept."

Hera looked back at me, her green eyes curious. "What?"

"I accept, I will date you."

Hera smiled a little, and turned back over without saying a word.

Though she never said anything, I feel that I sensed her sincere happiness.

I am thinking that I have made the correct choice.


	4. My Honey-Boo Boo-Chapter 4

*~ Yao's POV ~*

Oh no. Oh no, no. My little Jappy is growing up. I don't want him the grow up. He's my _pan_ to my _da. _(Not a Russian joke... I think.) He's my _violently hitting Gilbert with a frying pan_ to my _Elizabeta. _He's my _Assassins' Creed _and _Bigbang _to my _Yong-Soo Im._

_Seriously. _He's my Honey-Boo-Boo, aru. My baby child. Even if he's, like, 30 already.

*~ Hera's POV ~*

My eyes flutter open, and I see daylight. I yawn, and sit up. I giggle as I see I'm not even on the futon anymore. Kiku is a restless sleeper, I guess.

Well, it's a surprise that he's not awake yet. His usually perfectly neat black hair is sticking up all over the place. "Kiku!" I say, shaking him.

That's when I rembered it:

I'd brought a cat to Japan with me.

I gasped, and dug through my luggage, until I heard mewling sounds coming from the front pocket. ATHENAAAA! I pulled out my brown tabby kitten and cuddled her in my arms. She mewled and mewled.

"Uh...Hera-chan?"

Oh, that's right. Kiku.

"Um...I can explain."

"..."

"I cannot live without a cat. I have a strange phobia where I cannot sleep without a cat." I explained, blushing in embarrassment. "I love cats."

Kiku stayed silent for a second, then smiled.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"You are just like your brother, Hera-chan." he suddenly stopped smiling. "But..."

"But?"

"What about...last night? ...if you do not mind me asking. You did not have a cat then."

I blushed a dark red. "Well...you were my cat..."

Kiku's eyes widened a little, then he smiled a small smile.

I held Athena close to me. "I missed you, kitty."

*~ Kiku's POV ~*

It's...embarrassing to admit...but I was jealous of that cat that Hera-chan held so close to her.

I cleared my throat, and Hera-chan looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"May I make us breakfast? We woke up early..." I glanced at the wall clock, which said 9 A.M.

Hera-chan nodded. "I'll help you." she smiled.

*~ Le time skip~*

"Hera-chan, this is not exactly helping." I said.

Hera-chan sighed, smiling, her arms around me while I was cooking eggs.

"I know." she purred. "I am tired."

"The eggs will turn out terrible."

"Gah!" she said, releasing me from her grasp. "So much complaining!" Hera-chan whined, flailing her arms.

She yawned, and flopped on to a chair. "I'm just going to...*yawn* take a nap..." Hera-chan curled up like a cat. She glanced over at me once more, then closed her eyes.

I sighed, scratching the back of my head. I'd better get back to the eggs.

A couple minute later, the eggs were fully cooked. I slid them on plates, and served them at the table.

"Kiku?"

Oh. Hera-chan is awake. "Mm?"

"Let's go on a date."

I thought about that for a moment before answering. "Sure."

Hera-chan made her way to the dining table. "Thank you." she said, after she sat down.

"Mm. For what?"

"Everything." she smiled. "People usually ignore me, unless they're tourists, because my economy is so bad. But you accept me for who I am." Hera-cha looked at me and grinned.

I have a feeling that everything right now is all falling in to place. I...just hope Yao and Heracles approve...


	5. Meow - Chapter 5

"Ooh! Kiku! Look!" Hera-chan said, pulling me by the sleeve. We were walking around Tokyo. I was in a casual short-sleeved Bigbang shirt, and Hera was wearing a cute white dress. I was delighted she came here during Sakura season, the trees are so pretty and a little romantic, I guess.

Hera-chan pulled me in to a pet shop, and immedietly pulled me to the cats section. She looked at me with her adorable?... eh, kawaii, teal eyes.

"A cat?" I said, furrowing my brows together.

Hera-chan nodded. "You don't have one at home. Everyone needs a cat."

"I do not think Pochi would like that very much."

Hera-chan kneeled at the ground in front of me and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Kiku..." she hugged my legs.

I automatically turned a shade of tomato red. "H-Hera-chan, this position looks awkward, you on your knees and everything, people will start to stare..." I looked around. A couple of people were already giving us weird looks.

"Oh, Kiku, you have such a dirty mind..." Hera-chan said silently, her voice fading away at the last word.

Wait, what? Did she fall asleep? At my ...crotch?

I shook my head and blushed. "Ah, really..."

This was so innapropriate for being in public.

Hera-chan suddenly started nuzzling her head in my pants. "Meow..."

"Hera-chan!" I fussed.

I looked around. A mother clapped her hands over her child's eyes.

"I-it's not what it looks like...!" I whined. She simpley led her child out the door.

Ah. My citizens. Why.

I blushed even darker when Hera-chan's hands crept lower than my waist. She was smirking in her sleep.

I started shaking. "Eh...eh..." I looked around. Yep, people defiantly staring. Some even pulling out their cellphones and taking pictures.

I looked down and gasped. "Oh, no, oh no."

I had to find a bathroom.

"Hera-chan!" I whined. I didn't want to kick her off, but if that was the only resolution...

I kicked as hard as I could, knocking her off of me. Her teal eyes opened slightly.

"Wha..." she mumbled, yawning.

I simply ran past her, covering my blush with one hand, and the other on my crotch.

"Bathroom, bathroom!"

*~* Hera's POV *~*

I saw Kiku run past me after kicking me off of him, and heard a door spam. I bathroom door. I smirk played along my lips.

I've been trying not to think dirty thoughts, but after this, heh, I couldn't help it. I laughed, and laughed. I laughed until I wasn't even tired, I laughed so much.

The door to the pet shop suddenly swung open. Two figures walked in. Two _familiar figures._ What were they doing here...together? They couldn't have possibly...

I bit my lip and stood up.

"Ni Hao, Hera." Yao patted my head.

"We heard about something..." my older brother murmured sleepily.

Oh no. Heracles never cuts his sleeping time short for anything. Never!

This is bad.


	6. The Best Way To Learn - Chapter 6

"W-what are you talking about? I thought you were sick, Heracles?"

My brother raised his eyes. "I recovered fairly quickly."

"I see." I gulped. I tried to be funny, and lighten up the mood. "So..." I faked a smile. "A-are you two a thing or something?"

Yao glanced at Heracels. "I don't see why not~"

I gaped at them in disgust.

"I'm just kidding!" Yao laughed and patted my head. "So gullible~"

I sighed. "Seriously, guys, why are you here?"

"We heard you two were...dating." Heracles said, smirking.

Stalker.

"And how exactly did you come up with this conclusion?"

"Well..." Yao started, "Yong-soo. He's very good at camera angles."

Heracles looked at Yao and chuckled. "Very." he looked back at me, his expression serious. "Where's Kiku?"

I shrugged. "Bathroom. He's been there for a long time, five minutes at the least. Maybe he's constipated."

I saw the 'dirty thoughts' look in my brother's eyes. Heh. We really are the same.

"Is it a problem?" I asked curiously to both of them.

They gave me confused faces.

"That we're dating?" I clarified.

Heracles shook his head. "I am just glad that you aren't ending up like me. Lonely cat man."

"Lonely panda man..." Yao whined.

I laughed. Yao had Ivan chasing after him, but he never seems to acknowledge it. It's weird. And Heracles...he could always find someone. If he stays awake long enough.

"Hera-chan, I apologize- oh." I heard Kiku's voice from behind us.

He gave Heracles and Yao a polite bow. "Konnichiwa. What brings you two here?"

Heracles shook his head. "Nothing. We were just leaving. Let's go." he grabbed Yao's wrist and dragged him out.

Kiku turned to me. "What was that all about...? If you don't mind me asking."

I shook my head. "Nothing really."

Kiku glanced out the window. "Okay. Well..." he looked at me playfully. "Which one would you like?"

I smiled, and died a little inside. That was the first time he had looked at me so...playfully. It was cute. "This one!" I pointed at a little ginger kitty.

Yes. My persuasion always works.

*~* Kiku's POV *~*

I sat there and watched Hera-chan play with the new kitty. It was seven thirty, and we had just gotten home from our date.

"Oh, yeah! Kiku?" Hera glanced at me. I nodded. "Why did you leave to go to the restroom so suddenly? And what took you so long?"

I blushed. I knew she would ask this one time or the next. "M-manly problems. Nothing to be concerned about."

Hera-chan nodded and smiled. Her eyes looked the same as usual. Pretty, teal, and a little fogged with sleep. She had fallen asleep six times today. She even took an hour long nap at the park. I sighed when I thought of this.

"I didn't get my kiss."

I suddenly took in reality. "Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Kiss. Aren't you supposed to kiss a girl after a date?"

I blushed and looked down. "Oh. Hai."

Hera-chan scooted closer to me. "Give it up."

I turned to her and gave her a barley-second-long-peck-on-the-cheek.

She sighed. "That was barley anything. I'm Greek, remember?"

I thought back to the romance novels I'd read, and the dramas I've watched. Kissing...how does it go?

I stared in to Hera-chan's eyes deeply, and pushes a piece of her hair behind her ear. A small blush heated up her face. I smiles a small smile and slowly leaned in. Closer, and closer, until our noses bumped together. My hands shook, but I put them on her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My heard raced, and closed my eyes. I finally closed the space between us-

"OW!" Hera-chan whined.

My eyes widened. "D-did I do something wrong?"

She put her hand on her mouth. "You bit my tongue."

I looked down. "I apologize."

Hera-chan smiled. "It's alright...was that your first kiss?"

I nodded, blushing. I've had one or two girlfriends before, but I've never kissed them before...

"I'll teach you." Hera-chan smirked. She moved my hands back to her waist. "This part was good. And you stared a little first. That's also good."

Wait...how many guys has she kissed in her life?!

"So then, you lean in, exactly how you did. But the kiss is more..."

My heart rate picked up again as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in.

Then...she kissed me.

Our lips connected for a while, and she pulled away, grinning. "Did you like it?"

"Hai. Very much."

"So, if you want to continue from there..." Hera said, locking her now-not-so-tired-looking eyes with mine.

I gave her a small nod. T-there's no harm, right?

She did the same thing as last time, but...harder. My heart fluttered. I a sudden strange feeling overcame me, and I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the blanket of the futon. Her eyes widened with surprise. Even I was surprised at this. When did I ever get this brave?

I gulped, and went in to kiss her again. This time, I didn't bite her tounge.

Hera-chan's hand slowly crept up my shirt, but was immediately pulled out.

She pulled away from the kiss.

I tilted my head to the side with confusion.

"Isn't this...a little much? I mean, not for me, but for you...you didn't even know to kiss!" she said furrowing her brows together. She was worried for me.

I gave her a small smile. "Experience is the best way to learn, is it not?"

"Pfft." Hera-chan said simply, and I kissed her again.

**(This was longer than I expected it to be. I feel that Japan was a little OOC in this chapter, but maybe this is how he acts, alone with Greece and all, or maybe it's just me. Eh. I don't think I like this chapter very much.)**


	7. Sorry Sorry Sorry - AN, Update

I had a whole chapter written and ready to go, but then my stupid device goes and deletes it...ugh. I apologize for my busy-ness, I need to keep my grades up, and I can probably only update durning weekends or rare free inspirational time. :/ really sorry.


	8. Inserts clever title here - Chapter 7

~* Yao's POV *~

I admit, I enjoy spending time with Heracles. He's tanned and muscular, a good sight to look at.

Heracles took a bite of his sweet-and-sour chicken I had made for him. His mouth chewed slowly, as if it took his taste buds a while to adjust to the taste.

"How is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. My cooking has to be good. China makes everything, after all.

The Greek nodded, smiling a bit. "Better than the Chinese places I've been to."

I celebrated on the inside, but poker faced on the outside. Let's be serious here.

"Why'd you let the topic go so easily?" I asked, furrowing my brows together.

Heracles looked up slightly from his food. "Huh?"

"About them being together. Why'd you let it so so easily?"

He smirked. "Simple. They won't last. You can tell. Pretty soon, one will dump the other. It's a mistake in the making."

I nodded, agreeing. Jappy wouldn't settle as low as that, right?

*~ Kiku's POV ~*

My eyes fluttered open. I caught the sight of the curly haired brunette next to me. Hera was still sleeping. I reminiscenced last night in my mind, kissing her forehead. A small smile appeared on her face. Huh? She was awake?

Hera's teal eyes met my chocolate one. "You're awake~" she murmured in her cute European accent of hers. I nodded.

Then I remembered. I needed to apologize.

"Hera-chan, I-I-I am sincerely and completely sorr-"

She shut me up using the best method. Pressing her lips against mine. It wasn't long, or passionate, but it made my heart flutter.

"It's okay..." Hera-chan said softly, "I liked it. I never knew you had the kind of side to you."

I shivered. "Me either. Until that."

Hera giggled. "I see."

Then it hit me. "Come on, get dressed. We have to go to the laundromat."

Hera looked confused. "Why?" but slowly understood. "Oh..."

We both jumped off of the futon and gathered the sheets. I sighed. So troublesome, that Yao.

((**Sorry it's short. I've been delaying this a lot. I've been really busy, I apologize :())**


	9. Closets and Meetings - Chapter 8

**(This is probably going to be a fairly long chapter, because my brain was SUDDENLY BURSTING WITH IDEAS AND CREATIVITY!)**

Hera looked around the room lazily.

She was annoyed by all the loud talking, but most of all the irritating arguing of the retarded nations around her. Now, her brother made her accompany him at the world meetings, to get the juice out of everyone.

Her eyes wandered to Kiku, who had the same bored facial expression as her. It had been about...a month (?) since their first date. Kiku said, once they're ready, they'll go exclusive, but now nobody knew about it but Yao and Heracles.

Speaking of Heracles, he took her back home. She could no longer live with Kiku, because they were now in a relationship and not just friends. They didn't want anyone else to find out yet. Now, he was sitting directly next to Hera. Snoring away.

Hera sighed. She hadn't seen Kiku for a couple weeks, since Heracles took her back. The only real reason she'd agreed to come to the stupid meeting was a chance to see him. But...how? They sat directly across from each other, no physical contact or talking could be done that way!

She suddenly got an idea. She stood up from her chair, pushing it back in, and announced she was taking a bathroom break. Her eyes wandered to Kiku, and she mouthed 'come with me'. He nodded, understanding.

Hera walked out of the chaos, and in to the hallway. She sat on a bench, waiting for Kiku.

A couple minutes later, to avoid suspiciousness, Kiku stepped out of the room.

Hera smirked. "I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaimed.

Kiku smiled as Hera stood up from the bench. He pulled her in to a big embrace, his breath warming her ear. He rubbed her back slowly. "I have been well. But I have missed you."

Kiku's eye caught a janitor's closet. "Let's go in there..." he said, "to avoid suspicion."

They opened the door and stepped in. The air was cold and a little damp.

"Kiku..." Hera murmured, cupping his cheek with her warm hand. Kiku shivered at the touch. He was now not accustomed to her soft touch. They'd been apart for far too long.

Kiku leaned in and kissed the Greek's lips softly. He moved his hands to her waist. She shivered. Hera wasn't used to this physical contact either.

Soon, they were kissing passionately like the old days, not worrying about a thing. Hera positioned herself on to his lap.

"Whoa, there. No making out in the Hero's closet."

Kiku stared wide eyed at the intruder. "Alfred-San?"

"Wait, Kiku? That's you? DUDE!" Alfred bounced with excitement.

Hera winced. "Um, Alfred?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell." the American whispered, and gave them a thumbs up. "As long as you don't make out in my closets anymore."

Kiku stood up and bowed. "Arigato, Alfred-San."

Hera, unknowingly, did the same. Kiku almost laughed at this gesture.

"Let's get back to the meeting!" Alfred exclaimed, and dragged the two to the room of the meeting. Oh, hell.

•*• •*• •*•

*Feli's POV*

After the meeting, there was a party~ I stood around for a while, drinking wine with Lovino, until Luddy came back! We ate pasta together, and then I came up with an awesome idea!

"Doitsu, I want to surprise big brother Lovi and Kiku with a sucessful war with a country!"

Luddy's facial expression turned to confused. "What nation?"

"Greece! It doesn't seem like Kiku likes Hera very much. I think they were fighting outside of the meeting! Maybe that's why Alfred dragged them both back!"

Doistu nodded. "I see. When should we start?"

"Tomorrow." I answered excitedly.


	10. Nightmares - Chapter 9

*~Hera's POV~*

The night after the meeting, I had nightmares. Terrible nightmares. Nightmares about my mom, how she had died from the hands of my own father...and Sadiq. That is, I never knew my father. I only know that I am somehow distantly related the the Italian brothers. But, now, I am an orphan. The only one I have to take care of me is Heracles.

The vision of my mom being beat to death aroused again. I was four years old. Heracles was six. All we did was sit around and weep. I regret the choices I made back then. If he saw he had children, would he spare her? I don't think so. But the thought could still stand.

I woke up sweating, my eyes wide, tears flowing down my face. I screamed at loud as I could.

A few minutes later, Heracles came up, panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the end up the bed. He moved my tear-soaked hair out of my eyes.

"That...dream..." I choked. I could barley get two words out of my mouth.

"Shhh..." my sleepy brother murmured, kissing my forehead. He looked at me and smiled.

I glanced at the clock. It said 12:43.

"Y-you should go back to bed..." I mumbled, still shaking.

He shook his head. "I'll sleep here tonight...just in case."

"Okay, well, put some pants on. I'm not letting you sleep here in your underwear." I scowled.

Heracles gave me an amused expression. "Same goes for you."

I buried my head in my soft pillow. "Too lazy. You sleep on floor." I pointed to my carpet flooring on the ground.

"Fine."

"Good." I mumbled, before falling back to sleep.

**(this is just a chapter of bonding between siblings, and shows Greece's tragic past. Yes, I am referring to Rome being Greece's father. It would make sense, right? Grandpa Rome and Mama Greece have a love affair, Mama Greece gets pregnant, she has a child, (in this case she gets pregnant again and has a girl this time) and Rome gets more and more powerful, so he goes and betrays the Greeks with Turkey. That means that Feli and Lovi are half related to them. In my case, technically they're a half-uncle and a half-aunt the the Italians.)**


	11. Heaven - Chapter 10

"Hera! Hera, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open at my brother's urgent voice. I glanced at the clock. _9:00 in the morning._

Heracles must have a reason for waking me up this early.

"What is it...?" I asked groggily.

My brother looked panicked. Something bad must have happened. "The Italian army is attacking. I would expect the Nazis are not far behind."

I sat up, wide eyed. _Nazis? Italian army? Attack?_ Kiku was part of the Axis! How could this happen?

"Get our army together. Don't wait for me." I ordered, unbuttoning my nightshirt. I didn't care that my brother was still in the room. This was urgent.

"But what if-"

I interrupted him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The most common lie told in war. "Now, hurry!" I glared at him.

Heracles stormed out of the room. I sighed, running my fingers through my tangled hair. _Time to get ready. _I put on clean undergarments and hurried on a white tank top. I then pulled on my khaki pants, and a pair of tall brown boots.

All I could think...is, why? Why?

I pulled my long, knotted hair in a messy but secure bun. I thengrabbed my tan jacket mess and pulled it over my shoulders.

I searched the room with my eyes for a weapon. Any weapon.

My eyes caught the giant cross my mother gave me when I was three. It was long, lightweight and could give hurtful blows. I then grabbed it and laid it out on my side.

Then, I prayed. I got down on my knees and prayed to God.

Tears running down my eyes, I whispered softly a prayer in Greek.

After I said 'amen', I wiped my eyes, sniffled, grabbed my cross and headed out the door.

Down the stairs. Out the front the door.

...in to the warzone.

I was greeted by the face of the one and only Feliciano.

I readied my cross for combat. "Why are you doing this?" I yelled to him.

"To impress Kiku." he answered, sniffling. "I-I'm always the weak one. I'm a burden. And it seems that you two don't get along well."

Tears flowed down my eyes. "Feliciano, Kiku and I-"

I was interrupted by a piercing pain in my side. I looked to my side, meeting icy, emotionless blue eyes. My eyes then traveled to my side, where they were greeted with the sight of a dagger. I screamed.

"Shut, up." the German rasped, pushing the dagger deeper.

Then I realized. They didn't understand. They didn't know that I loved Kiku that Kiku loved me.

Ludwig pulled the dagger out of my side. I fell to my knees, gripping my large wound. Crimson blood flowed from it.

"She's finished." I heard Ludwig mutter.

My sight fogged.

"H-Hera!"

I reconized the voice. Heracles.

"I...I'm sorry..." I murmured. My lip quivered. Tears flooded from my already foggy eyes. This was the end. This is what death felt like. I hated it. But, soon, I'll be up there - in Heaven, with my mother. I could already see her face. A small smile appeared to my face.

My eyes slowly closed, and I let out a sigh.

I felt strong hands gripping me, shaking me.

Then, everything went black.

**(I sorry, leaving you hanging like this. It had go be done. :'( this story. It makes me emotional. This is not the end, though. I'll work on another chap and hopefully get it done tonight)**


	12. I Love You - Chapter 11

*~ Kiku's POV ~*

"Ah, Mr. Vargas, exactly why are we flying to this secret location?"

Lovino-san looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know, Feli said that he's defeated a country with Potato bastard. He wants to show us."

I was confused. Why would Feli attack a country? And what country did he attack? I didn't fall under the temptation to look out the window...after all, we were almost there.

For a normal person, the trip would take a long time. To a nation, as I am, it barley takes 5 minutes.

We had this falling sensation for half a second, and then, the pilot announced that we were there. He also said it was hot there. I furrowed my brows together. Tons of countries were hot.

Lovino stepped out of the jet first. "It's so pretty here." he mumbled. "Such a shame."

I, then, stepped out of the jet. I recognized the place immediately and paled.

The country whos culture I fell in love with. I even fell in love with the representer's sister.

Wait.

Was...was she safe?

I bolted off, into a crowd of Greek, Italian and German soldiers. Many Greeks were starting to fall.

Death. I hate death.

I finally made it to the clearing where Hera's house stands.

There was a body of a female brunette on the ground.

No, no, no, that cannot be Hera.

It can't be.

Feliciano greeted me by pulling me in to a tight hug.

"Kiku! You made it!"

I did not even react to his touch. All I could stare at was Heracles' pained facial expression.

"Feliciano, what did you do?" I rasped.

Feli tilted his head to the side. "Huh? Kiku, you're scaring me!"

"Feliciano, what...what is this?"

"A-a war..." he squeaked. "B-but I even killed your enemy! Or, at least, I think she's dead."

I walked over to the body.

Step by step, I could make out more features.

This...was Hera.

Tears flowed from my eyes.

"K-Kiku? Why are you crying?"

"This woman..." I choked, "She is my everything. She is my world. I _love _her. You know what you did?"

"Wait, Kiku, you and Hera were-"

"Lovers. That is right." I glanced at Heracles. "Call emergency medical help from Turkey."

Heracles made a sour face.

I could not contain my temper any more.

"Do you want you sister to die?!" I screamed.

Heracles shook his head. Panicked, he ran inside and looked for a phone.

A warm hand grasped my shoulder. "Kiku, I didn't know-" Feli started.

Tears streamed from my eyes. "You-you did not know? YOU SHOULD HAVE CLARIFIED WITH ME! Then, you would know." I stroked Hera's soft pale face. "Call off the war. Now. You obviously have won."

•*•*•*•*•*

I sat in the waiting room alone. No one else stayed; as much as Heracles wanted to stay, he had business in his war torn country. Ludwig and Feliciano even stopped by, both begging for forgiveness. (I have never even seen Ludwig-San beg!)

"Mr. Honda?" I heard a Turkish nurse call.

My teary eyes widened and I immediately stood up. A nurse with caramel skin and hair with the tiniest bit of red approached me. "Ms. Karpusi would like to see you." she said in her thick accent.

I bowed at her politely. "T-thank you, Ms."

My legs felt like jelly as I made my way to the hospital room, my heart beating. Hera had survived. She was alive.

The nurse opened the door for me, and my nostrils took in the (terrible) medical smell. A sleepy looking brunette lay in the hospital bed.

Hera.

I ran over to her, overjoyed.

She was awake, her teal eyes now alert. "Kiku..." she murmured. "I lived..."

I nodded, tears streaming from my eyes. "H-hai..."

Hera gently wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She flinched at the pain it sent to her side.

I pulled away from the embrace. "You are hurting yourself. Here-" I uttered, stroking her cheek. It was cold. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled away first. "K-Kiku, I thought I was going to die-"

"Shh..." I murmured, putting my finger to her lips. "All that matters is the present."

Hera looked confused for a second. "W-what about the future...?"

"The future..." I voiced, "_Our future...__"_

Hera blushed. "I...would like to become one with you, Kiku..." she whispered. "I would like to...marry you..."_  
_

I smiled. "I could make arrangements for that." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you," Hera grinned.

"I love you." I echoed.

A small smile on her face, Hera's eyes slowly closed, and she fell in to a deep sleep.

**(Okay, so I really felt as if the characters were all OOC in this chapter, sooo sowwy :( **

**I really just realized this is the first time Hera and Kiku have confessed their love to each other O.o)**


	13. Mother? - Chapter 12, Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

Hera looked at her perfectly made-up face in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up in a Grecian hair style, and her skin glowed of its natural light-golden color.

She pursed her full, red lips. Was she ready for this? Of course she was.

Hera smiled at the mirror. She looked beautiful.

She took a short second to pray to her mother.

_Mom...how is heaven, up there?_

_Today is going to be a great day._

_I'm getting married to my love, mother._

_Can you see me, down here?_

_I hope you can._

_You can see how happy I look today, by Kiku's side, taking his hand marriage._

_But, shh! Do not tell Dad! He will freak out!_

_I am just jesting; I would actually rather you tell him, if he is up there._

"Hera! The Ceremony should start now!" Heracles called, catching Hera off guard. She smiled tenderly at her brother. "I'll be right there."

_Mother, I really cannot describe how unbelievably happy I am right now; and I wish you were here with me._

_God took you too soon, but you were a great woman, so he must have taken you reasonably. _

_It looks like our bonding time is up, though._

_I love you forever._

_Amen._

Hera stood up, glancing at her reflection in the mirror once more, and smiling before heading out the door.

She gave her brother a sisterly kiss on the lips. "I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you, too," and he took her arm in his.

As they walked down the isle, nations from around the room gaped at Hera's beauty.

But her eyes were locked on one person and one person only; her amazing groom.

_Kiku Honda._

They communicated from across the room with soft smiles. Neither could believe what was about to happen.

They were going to become one; husband and wife, Kiku and Hera Honda.

Both knew the love was true.

Both knew the love was real.

And yet, both know it was not a dream.

**A/N: **

**THE FEELS, MY FAITHFUL READERS. IT IS OVER! I apologize for such a sucky ending though...**

**THANK YOU MY CHILDREN. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
